Secrets
by Shadeehue
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and a new girl comes to Hogwarts and Sirius's secret is revealed! Not a Mary Sue. Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: All characters and the wizarding and muggle worlds belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the story line and the mysterious visitor Ashleigh.

It was another boring and stifling summer at number four Privet Drive and Harry Potter was sitting on the roof of his Uncle and Aunt's house. It was his birthday tomorrow. Sweet sixteen. He was stretched out on his back staring at the stars; he couldn't sleep much these days ever since Sirius had fallen behind that curtain. Tormenting Dudley, one of the few pleasures he'd had left had lost its appeal. One day when Dudley had been knocked out five seconds into a boxing match, The first thing Harry had thought of doing was to write to Sirius to tell him about it. But then he had remembered. 

Hedwig hooted softly beside him. Harry stroked her snowy wing gently; she'd finished hunting for the night. It was strange how the whole wizarding world always seemed like a dream at Privet Drive except for Hedwig, his school things and the occasional owl post. He hoped desperately that the Weasleys would whisk him away from the Dursleys for his birthday. 

Footsteps padded on the pavement below him and he stuck his head over the edge of the roof cautiously. It sounded like it was heading towards Mrs. Figg's. Who would visit her at this time of the night? What if it was one of Voldemort's followers? His stomach churned at the thought as he pulled out his wand and climbed down quietly from the roof onto a tree and dropped lightly into Mrs. Figg's front garden behind a pair of shrubs. Someone knocked at the door and Harry peered over the top of the bush carefully and saw a cloaked figure peering around but it did not see him. He heard Mrs. Figg call out tentatively, "Who's there?" 

The cloaked person replied in a low woman's voice, "It's me, Ashleigh." The door was flung open abruptly. 

"Ashleigh? What are you doing here? It's 11 o'clock!" Mrs. Figg exclaimed as quietly and as she could with a note of relief in her voice. 

Ashleigh laughed as she removed her hood revealing long silver blonde hair. Her back was to Harry so he couldn't discern her age. "My cousin was in the area so I decided to come and pay you a visit as well. Dumbledore finally got in touch with me, at the beginning of the summer and a year after he'd had the old gang up and running." She shook her head, "I know he had had trouble getting in contact with me but you'd think that he'd have tried a little bit harder considering that Sirius had broken out of Azkaban three years ago. And now," her voice choked with suppressed emotion, "it's too late to see him again." 

The old lady gave the blonde woman a hug, "Come inside love and we'll have a hot cup of tea and a good long chat. You'll have to catch me up on what you've been up to and I'll try to give you all the news, a lot has happened the past sixteen years." They both entered the house and closed the door. 

Harry stood up, his heart pounding, that woman called Ashleigh was a complete mystery. He probably shouldn't have spied on them but he was pretty sure both women wouldn't have appreciated it if he'd had stood up in the middle of it and announced himself. He wondered whether Ron would know who she was. Hermione's parents were both muggles so it was quite likely that she wouldn't have a clue. He climbed up a tree into his open window and threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling wondering who he should owl. Maybe he should talk to Mrs. Figg first, pay her a visit in the morning. Perhaps her visitor might still be there.

* * * * *

That morning, Hedwig pecked at his nose to wake him up. The doorbell rang and Harry glanced at his watch, 6:34 am, the Dursleys would still be asleep. He padded downstairs and opened it. Moody, Tonks and Remus grinned at his tousled figure and Harry grinned back in return. "Happy Birthday Harry," growled Moody. 

"Cheers Harry, happy sixteenth!" Said Tonks and Remus in unison.

Uncle Vernon roughly pushed him out of the doorway, "What are you doing here?" He turned to Harry angrily, "Why are your _kind _here? Did you invite them you ungrateful brat?"

"No he didn't Mr. Dursley," said Moody menacingly. "Harry's our friend and it's his birthday today so we'd thought we'd surprise him." 

Uncle Vernon's many chins quivered as he tried not to quail from Moody's fierce glare and revolving blue eye. "Fine take him, we don't want him around."

"Mind you, it's only for the rest of this summer," remarked Lupin quietly. He gave Harry a meaningful look. "Let's go get you things."

Harry followed them into the house in a happy daze, he _was_ being whisked away for the rest of the summer and that was the best birthday present he could ever think of! Ten minutes later he was on broomstick, flying high and away form Privet Drive with the three wizards and witch in tow. He'd totally forgotten about Mrs. Figg's visitor.

~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: Please be nice, this is my second fan fiction piece and the first Harry potter one I've ever attempted. Please read and review. Also, those who are diehard Harry Potter fans will know that Mrs. Figg actually lives two streets away from his home but I only found that out in the middle of the third paragraph and I was too lazy to fix it. 


	2. New friends and old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Juliette and Ashleigh, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

He had been ecstatic when he'd arrived at the Weasley house. Everybody had been at his surprise birthday party but now, Hermione had gone with her parents to spend the rest of the summer in Bulgaria where she was going to meet up with Viktor Krum. Ron hadn't taken that fact very well. Harry hadn't seen much of Ron either since he'd gotten a summer job with his brother Charlie…observing dragon eggs. 

"Harry I'll go buy your books for you while you get new robes for school so wait for me when you are done. I'll come back here when I've got all the books for you, Ron and Ginny." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and left him with the little old witch who began busying herself with pinning up the robes. Harry had grown taller that year and he was starting to broaden out as well. The bell at the front door rang and a stunning girl who looked about his age walked in with her equally stunning mother. They both spoke quietly in French and Madam Malkin appeared from the back of the shop with a bundle of material. 

"Can I help you?" 

"My daughter needs new school robes," said the mother in perfect unaccented English. "I'll do some more shopping and come back later to pay." She looked at her wristwatch and smiled at the witches as she turned and walked briskly out. 

"Au revoir," said the girl and her mother turned to wave. The girl grinned at Harry and he found himself running a hand through his untamable hair in a vain attempt to smooth it down. 

"What's your name love?" asked the younger witch all dressed in mauve as she led the dark haired girl to a stool next to Harry. 

"Juliette, madam. What is yours?" asked the girl pleasantly with a slight French accent. 

The witch laughed, "Tabitha. Are you starting at Hogwarts this year?"

"Oui, yes. I've transferred from Beauxbatons and I will be starting my sixth year." She replied in a muffled voice as Madam Malkin slipped a robe over her head and began pinning it to her measurements. 

"Harry here is in sixth year at Hogwarts too, aren't you dear," said Madam Malkin with a wink behind her back before disappearing down the back of the shop. "Maybe he could show you around." 

"Excellent!" exclaimed Juliette. "I was afraid that I would have to spend a whole month getting lost in there. My mother and Fleur told me how big it was. Do you remember Fleur Delacour? She was in ze Triwizard Tournament ze year before."

Harry blushed, "Yeah I remember her."

Juliette giggled, "Most boys do. I can't blame them though." She fixed bright blue eyes on him in close scrutiny, "You look very familiar…her eyes fastened onto his scar on his forehead. You're Harry Potter!"

He squirmed uncomfortably; he really hated all the attention he got from that scar. "Yeah that's my name," he said sounding quite irritated. 

She blinked and replied rather coolly, "I suppose it must be rather hard being famous."

"It is, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that I get it all the time, it makes me feel like some kind of freak." Harry said hurriedly. 

Juliette arched beautifully curved eyebrows at him imperiously for a few seconds and then she broke out into a smile and started laughing. 

"What?"

She tried to catch her breath, "Oh it's nothing, it's just your expression."

The front door opened again and her mother walked in with quite a few parcels under her arm. "Ma mere! This is Harry Potter!" exclaimed Juliette.

Her mother smiled at her amusedly and kissed her on both cheeks. "Hello Harry, nice to meet you. You'll be in sixth year this year, right?" Her eyes were measuring as she said this and shook hands firmly with him. "I'm Ashleigh Saintclaire, I used to go to school with your parents. So what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"I used to be in that house too, I hope Juliette will be sorted into Gryffindor as well. Her father was in the same house too." 

The front door opened again this time entering Mrs. Weasley and Remus. Remus stared at her in shock and Ashleigh's face became devoid of all expression. "Ashleigh? Ashleigh Saintclaire?"

Juliette looked at the two adults with confusion written across her pretty face. Her mother finally smiled hesitantly at Remus; "It's been years since I saw you Moony."


End file.
